¿Que pasaria si?
by miss crystal 04
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si alguen pudiera haber evitado la muerte de el super estrella billy joe cobra? ¿Quieres averiguarlo? Primer fanfic Prologo narrado en 3era persona ¡NO ES YAOI! Romance segun vaya avansando la historia POSIBLE LIMONADA XD
1. Prologo

**¿Qué pasaría si? (Prologo)**

 **¿Que pasaría si alguien pudiera haber evitado la muerte de el súper estrella Billy joe cobra? ¿Quieres averiguarlo?**

Cristal rose es una chica de 17 años quien trata de no recodar su pasado pero el destino le obliga a recodar la muerte de su amigo y mentor Baruch Cohen mejor conocido como Billy joe cobra un día su madre le cuenta la historia de un collar que ha estado en su familia por generaciones que le será entregado esta cumpla 18 años el día de su cumpleaños su abuela le cuenta que el collar posee un misterioso poder que si es capas de controlar podría viajar en el tiempo y cambiar el destino de la persona de su elección Cristal dispuesta a cambiar el destino de su amigo aprende lo necesario para controlar el collar y cambiar el destino de Billy pero su abuela le advierte que no podrá hacerlo sola entonces le llega una noticia y su amigo de la infancia Spencer Wright busca su ayuda ahora Cristal con ayuda de Spencer emprende un viaje. Spencer quiere recuperar a su primo y Cristal quiere recuperar a su amigo y maestro ¿Lo conseguirán? O ¿Fallaran en intento?


	2. Los recuerdos de Cristal

Capitulo 1 los recuerdos de Cristal

Los eventos afortunados y desafortunados de mi vida han sido muchos a lo largo de estos 4 años siempre habrá uno que nunca podre olvidar y es el peor evento de toda mi vida uno que quisiera olvidar pero no puedo porque eso implicaría olvidar parte de quien fui y de quien soy pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? Permítame presentarme me llamo Cristal Rose tengo 17 años el cabello negro lacio soy un poco alta tengo ojos café claro la piel pálida y estoy bien proporcionada y hoy he venido a contar la historia la historia de el porque quiero olvidar mi pasado bueno todo paso una noche lluviosa de septiembre hace cuatro años atrás yo solo era una chiquilla de 15 años cuando eso paso y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Muy bien aquí van mis recuerdos ¿Están listos?

 **-FLASH BACK-**

 **Ya era tarde estaba oscureciendo y una chica de unos 15 años estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía rumbo ala mansión cobra**

Cristal: RAYOS YA VOY YA CASI LLEGO

Billy: ¡CRIS APRESURATE YA CASI VA LLOVER!

Cristal: YA VOY BILLY VOY TAN RAPIDO COMO MIS PIERNAS ME LO PERMITEN

Billy: eres demasiado lenta - **Billy se acerca a Cristal y la carga como un saco de papas-**

Cristal: ¡HEY BÁJAME!

Billy: a ver cual es la palabra que estoy buscando así ¡NO!

Cristal: INMADURO

Billy: LENTA - **Y así siguieron asta legar asta la mansión cobra-**

Cristal: Billy debiste comprar una mansión con un patio mas pequeño salir al patio de esta mansión es como salir de la propia mansión

Billy: si tal vez - **ya en la noche comenzó a llover -**

Cristal: Wow esto más que una lluvia parece un diluvio

Billy: sabes que Cristal mejor llama a tu mama y le dices que te quedaras aquí para que no se preocupe

Cristal: esta bien (Que bueno que traje una maleta)

 **Ya en la madrugada-** **Sonido de vidrios rotos**

Cristal: ¿QUE FUE ESO?

Billy: mejor voy a ver

Billy: - **se asoma por el barandal y se sorprende por lo que ve-** NO PUEDE SER

Cristal: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Billy?

Billy: TODOS LOS GUARDAS ESTAN MUERTOS

Cristal: ¡¿QUE?!

Geraldine: BILLY JOE COBRA ES MIO

Cristal: hay no la cabra loca y desbocada

Billy: - **arroja a Cristal a un armario-**

Cristal: BILLY NO SACAME DE AQUÍ

Billy: Cris LO SIENTO

 **A la mañana siguiente -** **Se escucha ruido de sirena**

Cristal: ¿Qué es ese ruido? AYÚDENME AUXILIO

Policía: - **Abre el armario-** ¿esta bien? señorita Rose

Cristal: si MUCHICIMAS GRASIAS

Policía: no Hay de que solo hago mi trabajo

Cristal: ¿y Billy?

Policía: me temo que tengo que darle malas noticias el esta muerto

Cristal: ¿Qué?

Policía: lo siento mucho Srta. Rose

Cristal: NOOOO

Spencer: ¡CRISTAL! - **corre a abrazar a Cristal-**

Cristal: Spencer HO SPENCER - **Llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de Spencer-**

Cristal Spencer Billy esta…. - **No lo soporta más y se desmaya-**

Spencer: cris Cristy Cristal despierta

Cristal: (a pesar de se dos años menor que yo se esta comportando mas maduro que yo)

 **-Fin del flash back-**

Cristal: y eso es todo lo que recuerdo


	3. Chica podrida Romance grotesco

Capitulo 2 chica podrida romance grotesco

Bueno chicos ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién es Geraldine? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y con Billy? Bueno aquí su repuesta Geraldine es o era la fan de Billy ella se obsesiono con el y ustedes dirán pero es la cobra del que estamos hablando y el tiene muchas fans ¿Cuál es la diferencia? La diferencia es que ella esta LOCA todos días llamaba ala mansión cobra acosaba a Billy en todos y cada uno de sus conciertos una vez llamo mientras Spencer estaba de visita y la MUY LOCA lo traumo la situación era horrible cuando me convertí en la aprendiz de Billy las cosas fueron de Guatemala a Guatepeor HORRIBLE pero un día cayo la gota que derramo el vaso

 **-Flash back-**

 **Esta es la situación son las 6:00 pm y Cristal esta buscando al gato de ella y Billy Mr. Kit para darle de cenar**

Cristal: ven Mr. Kit ven gatito gatito

Billy: aun no lo encuentras cris no te preocupes de seguro a de andar por ahí

Cristal: bueno si tu lo dices voy a salir a tomar algo de aire fresco **(abre la puerta y encuentra una caja)** ah ¿Qué es esto?

Billy: ¿Qué es eso cris?

Cristal: no lo se creo que es un paquete

Spencer: bueno ¿Por qué no abren?

Billy y Cristal: bueno Porque no - **abren la caja y se horrorizan con lo que encuentran-** es la… es la… LA CABEZA DE MR. KIT

Spencer: ¡¿QUE?! …

Cristal: HAAAA - **Se desmaya-**

Billy: - **con la cara totalmente horrorizada-** NO PUEDE SER

Spencer: ¡¿Quién fue el o la que le hiso esto a este pobre gato?!

Billy: Ni idea Spence ni idea… ¿cris estas bien?

Cristal: - **Reaccionado-** ¿Qué Paso? ¿Fue una pesadilla verdad?

Billy: me temo que no cris me temo que no

 **Cristal se la paso llorado toda la noche Billy no pudo dormir ni Spencer tampoco pues se había traumado por ello**

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Geraldine: hola chicos ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

Billy: bueno solo digamos que… UN SPYCOPATA LE CORTO LA CABEZA A MI GATO Y LA DEJO EN FRENTE DE MI PUERTA EMPACADA PARA REGALO

Geraldine: (Así que no te gusto mi regalo eh) vaya que pena bueno chicos me voy

Cristal: Billy tengo un presentimiento

Billy: ¿y eso?

Cristal: Billy ella lo hiso

Spencer: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cristal: puedo sentirlo algo me dice que ella lo hiso

Spencer: ¿cris estas bien? Te ves algo nerviosa

Cristal: estoy bien Spencer pero algo me dice que esta tipa nos va a causar más problemas de los que nos imaginamos

Billy: cálmense ya par de paranoicos

Spencer y Cristal: el que debería de preocuparle eso eres tu porque ella esta detrás de ti

Billy: ¿a que se refieren? Yo no la veo

Spencer y Cristal: **-f** **ace palm-** No estúpido a lo que nos referimos es que ella quiere contigo

Billy: ah ya entiendo (en realidad solo me estoy haciendo el tonto)

Billy: pero saben que

Spencer y Cristal: ¿Qué?

Billy: que ella no es mi tipo

Spencer: uf que bueno por que no me gustaría decirle cuñada primo

Cristal: Jajajaja cuñada

Spencer: jajá es mas a mi me gustaría que mi cuñada fuera como Cristal

Cristal: HEY SPENCER A MI NO ME ECHES ESE MUERTO

Billy: ¡SPENCER! NO DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS QUE TAL SI UN CHIMOSO TE ESCUCHA

Spencer: jajajaja deberían ver sus caras XD

 **Al llegar ala mansión cobra**

Spencer: jajá ha que no me atrapan **-** **Da un frenazo-** Am chicos

Billy: ¿Qué pasa Spencer?

Spencer: de cuando a acá la mansión tiene los vidrios rotos

Cristal: ¡¿QUE RAYOS SINIGHFICA ESTO?!

Billy: ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!

Cristal: LO SABIA TIENE QUE SER ELLA

Billy: cálmate cris llamare a la aseguradora

Spencer: Pero donde vamos dormir

Cristal: chicos vamos a mi casa pero primero llamare a mi mama

 **Ya en la noche**

Cristal: buenas noches chicos

Spencer y Billy: buenas noches Cristal

Cristal: mañana por la mañana resolveremos este misterio

 **-Fin del flash back-**

 **El misterio se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Resolviendo misterios

Capitulo 3 resolviendo misterios y encontrando aliados

 **Aclaraciones: este será el** **último** **capitulo en modo flash back es decir que es el último capitulo en el que Cristal tiene 15 años a partir del próximo capitulo tendrá 17/18 años y se me olvidaba en este capitulo presentare 3 personajes de 1 ellos será de ayuda importante en este capitulo y los otros 2 formaran parte de la historia por cierto no fue mi intención matar al gatito D: sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

Todavía recuerdo ese día en el que nos toco resolver el misterio de ¿Quién había roto los vidrios de la mansión cobra? Hoy tienen su respuesta

 **Era una hermosa mañana ya era hora del desayuno una chica de cabellos negros ya se había levantado y su mama ya la había llamado a comer lo único que le faltaba eran sus amigos que esa noche se habían quedado a dormir.**

Cristal: Billy Spencer DESPIERTEN MI MAMA HISO PANCAKES CON NUTELLA

Spencer: NUTELLA MIA - **sale disparado-**

Billy: dijiste PANCAKES MIOSS **-Sale disparado-**

Cristal: HEY PAR DE TONTOS DEJENME ALGO

 **Cuando ya se habían sentado sonó el timbre**

Cristal: yo abro - **abre la puerta-**

 **Ante esta aparecieron 3 chicas 2 con cabello ondulado y la otra lo tenía liso**

Cristal: Alice Alina Amy HERMANAS ¿Dónde estaban?

 **Aclaración: Alice tiene el pelo rojo Alina el pelo blanco o platinado Amy el pelo negro al igual que Cristal además Alina y Alice son gemelas y Alina es la mayor de las 4 hermanas y de las 4 Amy es la más pequeña tiene la misma edad de Spencer**

Amy: HERMANA MAYOR VOLVISTE A CASA **-** **se abalanza sobre ella-**

Cristal: eso debería decirte yo a ti jovencita

Alice y Alina: HERMANITA - **la abrazan** **con fuerza-**

Cristal: (PORQUE RAYOS MIS HERMANAS MAYORES TIENEN LOS PECHOS TAN GRANDES COMO LOS DE LUKA MEGUMINE) HERMANAS ME AXFIXCIAN

Alice y Alina: lo sentimos

Billy: cris ¿No vas a comer?

Alice Alina Amy: BILLY JOE COBRA - **chillidos de fan girl-**

Cristal: QUIETO TRIO DE BESTIAS **-** **las detiene-**

Cristal: QUE LES HE DICHO DE COMPORTASE COMO FAN GIRLS **-face palm-**

Alice Alina Amy: que no lo hagamos por que nos hace parecer histéricas

Spencer: ¿entonces ellas son tus hermanas?

 **Las 4 al unisonó:** SI

Billy: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías hermanas?

Cristal: porque quería protegerlas de Geraldine

Alina: ¿Quién es Geraldine?

Cristal: es la acosadora número 1 de Billy

Alina: ha ya entiendo

Cristal: por cierto Alina quería pedirte un favor

Alina: ¿y eso?

Cristal: alguien rompió todos los vidrios de la mansión cobra y no sabemos quien fue necesitamos que descubras quien fue

Alina: Muy bien mi trabajo como detectiva es ese ¿no? PUES MANOS ALA OBRA

Billy: ¿tu hermana es detective?

Cristal: Si

Billy: ES GENIAL

Cristal: si lo se

 **Ya en la tarde ya habían buscado por toda la mansión en busca de ADN y solo encontraron 4 tipos diferentes de ADN**

Alina: bueno ya están los resultados

Cristal: bueno ¿y Qué dicen hermana?

Alina: bueno como era de esperarse encontramos ADN tuyo de Spencer y de Billy pero el cuarto no pudimos identificarlo

Cristal: hermana y si yo tuviera una muestra de ADN podrías compararla con la de la escena

Alina: por su puesto que si

Cristal: **-abre un cajón se pone unos guantes y le entrega un sobre a Alina-** Por favor hermana quiero que compares el ADN de este sobre con el que encontraste

Alina: muy bien

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Alina: ya esta listo

Cristal: ¿y bien?

Alina: coincidieron

Alina: hermanita tu sabes de quien es ese ADN ¿Verdad?

Cristal: si es ADN de Geraldine

 **Todos:** ¡¿QUE?!

De más esta decir que condenaron a Geraldine a 6 meses en el reformatorio por daño a propiedad privada pero ese fue comienzo de nuestros problemas por que 6 meses después Billy estaba muerto

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Y que les pareció por favor dejen sus reviews**


	5. Una noticia para Cristal y Amy

Capitulo 4: una noticia para Cristal y Amy

 **Era una tarde soleada y una chica de ahora 17 años se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera hablando con su madre.**

 **Descripción física actual de Cristal: cabello negro largo asta la cintura con mechas rosadas para saber la tonalidad consultar foto de perfil piel pálida alta de buen cuerpo vestido rosa fucsia a cuadros**

 **Ahora si con Cristal**

Cristal: ¿y bien madre de que querías hablar?

Elizabeth: bueno hija como sabes dentro de 3 días cumplirás 18 años a llegado la hora que te cuente la historia que a pasado de madre a hija en mi familia por generaciones

Cristal: bien madre ya estoy aquí para escucharla

Elizabeth: muy bien comenzare

Hace mucho tiempo atrás tu ancestra Azumi era una sastre famosa en Japón un día el emperador mando a llamar los sastres mas famosos de Japón para el cumpleaños de su hija la princesa Kore el que confeccionara el vestido mas hermoso se llevaría un regalo muy especial entregado de las propias manos de la princesa y ella misma elegiría el vestido muchos lo intentaron pero ningún vestido parecía gustarle a la princesa y solo quedaban 3 concursantes Azumi y 2 mas la princesa no podía decidirse asta que dijo que quien tuviera el corazón mas puro ganaría el premio y ella portaría su vestido la prueba consistía entrar al bosque y traer un lobo alvino ellos solo se acercan a las personas de corazón puro entonces metieron a los dos sastres al bosque pero volvieron con las manos vacías cuando llego el momento de Azumi se metió al bosque se perdió se hizo de noche la dieron por desaparecida pero al amanecer Azumi regreso con un cachorro de lobo en brazos y su madre al lado y dijo: estos amigos me ayudaron a volver a casa y así Azumi gano la prueba y se le entrego un collar el cual trae buena suerte a quien lo porta cada vez que una mujer de la familia cumple 18 años se le entrega dicho collar para que le traiga fortuna.

Cristal: Wow que intrigante

 **A la mañana siguiente la abuela de Cristal la llamo para que fuera su cuarto**

Cristal: ¿Qué sucede abuela?

Cecilia: ven hijita tengo algo importante que decirte tu madre te conto la historia de Azumi ¿verdad?

Cristal: si abuela ¿Por qué?

Cecilia: pues no te conto toda la historia

Cristal: ¿Cómo?

Cecilia: ella solo te dijo que el collar trae buena fortuna a quien lo porta ¿verdad?

Cristal: si

Cecilia: bueno yo te explico el collar no solo trae buena fortuna a quien lo porta sino también lo dota de un misterioso poder

Cristal: ¿Y cual ese poder abuela?

Cecilia: ese poder consiste en poder viajar en el tiempo y el espacio y poder cambiar el destino de la persona de tu elección pero no muchos pueden manejar dicho poder ni tu madre ni tus hermanas pudieron manejar dicho poder pero yo creo que tu si podrás hacerlo Cristal

Cristal: … ¿Abuela Ese poder funciona con cualquier persona?

Cecilia: si esa persona tiene conexión contigo si ¿Por qué?

Cristal: porque solo puedo en una persona y esa persona murió de forma injusta

Cecilia: entiendo ahora vengo y te pregunto ¿estas segura de querer manejar dicho poder y cargar con la responsabilidad que este conlleva?

Cristal: si estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de cambiar el destino de esta persona

Cecilia: muy bien pero no podrás hacerlo sola necesitaras a alguien con conexión sanguínea con esa persona si es que no es de tu familia ¿entendiste?

Cristal: si (y ahora que voy hacer)

 **A la mañana siguiente Cristal se encontraba sentada a lado de la puerta como si estuviera esperando algo y llego el cartero**

Cartero: Carta para la señorita Cristal Rose

Cristal: soy yo

Cartero: bueno aquí tiene que tenga un bonito día

Cristal: Gracias me pregunto de quien será

Hola Cristal soy Spencer te escribo esta carta porque se me arruino mi computadora y no encontré otra forma de comunicarme contigo quería informarte que regresare a la ciudad mañana y necesito que me vayas a recoger a las 2:00 pm se despide Spencer

Cristal: la carta tiene la fecha de ayer es decir que Spencer viene hoy son las 12:00 pm aun tengo 2 horas ya se le diré a Amy si quiere ir conmigo

 **Y así hiso Cristal y Amy acepto en esas dos horas comieron y se alistaron**

 **Con Cristal y Amy**

Amy: hermana ¿Dónde esta Spencer? Me muero por verlo

Cristal: ¿y eso? Tu generalmente no eres así Ami ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Amy: si pero no se lo vayas a decir a Spencer ¿OK?

Cristal: Ok pero dime

Amy: antes de que Spencer se mudara yo… ME ENAMORE DE EL ¡OK!

Cristal: **-** **completamente atónita-** ¡¿QUE?! NO PUEDE SER ¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDOME! OK ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON MI HERMANITA?

Amy: CUANDO TE ENAMORASTE DE BILLY YO NO TE DIJE NADA

Cristal: YO NO ME ENAMORE DE BILLY TU SABES QUE EL ERA COMO UN HERMANO MAYOR PARA MI

Amy: Y TODAVIA LO NIEGAS TU ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE BILLY TU PODRAS ENGAÑAR A LOS DEMAS E INCLUSO A TI MISMA PERO A MI NO

Cristal: Amy creo que deberíamos calmarnos

Amy: ¿POR QUE? YO NO ME QUIERO CALMAR

Cristal: porque ahí viene Spencer

Amy: RAYOS **-** **Se esconde detrás de Cristal-**

Cristal: HA NO YA TE ASINCERASTE CONMIGO ES HORA DE QUE TE ASINCERES CON EL TAMBIEN

Amy: me da pena

Cristal: ¡tengo una idea! Por que no invitamos a Spencer a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y allí le dices lo que sientes

Amy: QUE BUENA IDEA

Cristal: VERDAD QUE SI

 **-Llega Spencer-**

Spencer: ¿Cristal Amy donde están?

Amy y Cristal: AQUÍ ESTAMOS SPENCER

Spencer: hola chicas como están…WOW ¿Qué les paso? creí haber dejado un par de niñas y me encuentro con un par de señoritas

Cristal: oh Spencer tu siempre tan halagador aunque mírate tu también as cambiado ¿verdad Amy?

Amy: **-** **sonrojada-** si y bueno mi hermana y yo queríamos invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños ¿verdad hermana?

Cristal: así es Amy ¿vas a venir o no? Spencer

Spencer: Claro no me lo perdería por nada ¿Quién lo diría? Cristal ya estas apunto de cumplir 18 años ¿y cuando es la fiesta?

Cristal: mañana si quieres Amy puede llevarte ¿verdad Amy? **-** **le guiña un ojo-**

Amy: si

Spencer: muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana Amy

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Uf que largo me salio este capitulo**


	6. La ceremonia

Capitulo 5: La ceremonia

 **Ya es el día el día en que Cristal cumplirá 18 años Y su familia quiere festejarlo en grande así que le hacen una fiesta en un salón discoteca**

Cristal: ¡QUE EMOCION! No puedo creer que por fin sea mi cumpleaños

Amy: SI ES HORA DE LA FIESTA

Alina: no puedo creer que mi hermanita por fin se convierta en adulta

Alice: si parece que apenas ayer eras una bebe apretujable y apapachable

Cristal: ALICE

Alice: Lo siento

Amy: y que hay de mi

Cristal Alice y Alina: oh Amy tu serás siempre nuestra bebe

Amy: me voy tengo que ir por Spencer

Alice Alina y Cristal: UUUUY

Amy: NO ME MOLESTEN

Alina y Cristal: suerte hermanita

 **Con Amy**

Amy: ¡Que nervios! ¿Aceptara Spencer mis sentimientos? O ¿seré rechazada?

Spencer: Hola Amy

Amy: - **se sobresalta-** ¡HA! Oh Spencer me sorprendiste

Spencer: lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte

Amy: bueno no importa ¿nos vamos?

Spencer: por supuesto

 **En la fiesta**

 **Imagínense a Cristal con un vestido de fiesta rosa fucsia corto y el cabello rizado**

Cristal: ¿Dónde esta Amy con Spencer?

Alina y Alice: déjalos de seguro se retrasaron por algo

Amy y Spencer: Perdón por la tardanza pero el tráfico estaba Horrible

Cristal: pues llegan a tiempo los invitados no han llegado todavía

Amy y Spencer: Uf pues que bien

 **Más tarde esa noche todos se divertían y bailaban al ritmo de canciones si quieren oír las canciones dejare los link en mi perfil**

Spencer: que buena fiesta

Amy: si es la mejor fiesta que Cristal ha tenido

Spencer: acaso ¿las fiestas de Cristal nunca han sido divertidas?

Amy: no eso es solo que Cristal no ha querido celebrar su cumpleaños desde que Billy murió

Spencer: de ser así se me hace raro que quiera celebrarlo ahora

Amy: a mi no se me hace extraño

Spencer: ¿Por qué?

Amy: porque Cristal se a convertido en adulta esta noche se le entregara el collar de la familia pero para eso se tiene que hacer una gran fiesta

Spencer: ah ya entiendo ¿Bailamos para celebrar? **-** **le tiende la mano-**

Amy: Claro (OH POR DIOS CREO QUE ME VOY A DESMAYAR)

Después de unos minutos Spencer y Amy ya habían bailado 2 canciones y cuando ya iban por la tercera Crista que le estaba haciendo de DJ cambio la canción por una un poco pasional

 **Aclaración: si Cristal si bailo en su fiesta pero ella prefiere hacerla de DJ**

El cambio de canción provoco que Amy se pusiera nerviosa

Spencer se acerco a Amy para comenzar a bailar lo que provocoque Amy mirara con enojo a Cristal quien solo le guiño el ojo luego de eso Spencer le susurro al oído

Spencer: Amy después de la ceremonia para que le entreguen el collar a Cristal tengo que hablar contigo necesito decirte algo importante

Amy: bueno

Luego de que terminara la canción se puso música ceremonial había llegado la hora de que a Cristal se le entregara el collar: **para saber la apariencia del collar consulte la cubierta de esta historia.** Luego entraron Alice y Alina con un cofre de plata Alina sostenía el lado izquierdo y Alice el derecho ellas iban entrando por el centro del salón Alice llevaba un vestido blanco largo con detalles rojos y negros y Alina un vestido blanco con detalles en plateado y negro por la puerta entro su madre con un vestido de cola blanco con detalles en morado y dorado pegado al cuerpo por la otra puerta entro su abuela con una túnica turquesa con detalles bordados en plata y oro finalmente por la puerta mas grande del salón entro Cristal con Amy Cristal tenia vestido blanco tipo diosa griega con detalles en fucsia y plateado tenia el cabello suelto liso a el cual lo adornaba una diadema plateada con detalles en fucsia y Amy tenia un vestido tipo diosa griega rosa pálido con detalles en dorado y plateado el cabello suelto rizado y una diadema tipo grecorromana que hacia juego con los detalles de su vestido Spencer al verlas se quedo sin aliento pero debía mantener la compostura por respeto comenzó la ceremonia entonces la abuela de Cristal comenzó con sus respectivas palabras

Cecilia: ¡Queridos amigos hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar que mi querida nieta Cristal por fin se convertirá en adulta!

Cecilia: y como es la tradición le entregaremos el collar de la familia

Elizabeth: ven hija mía acércate

Cristal pasó al frente

Alice: se me hace difícil creer que el momento llego

Alina: a mi también

Cecilia: ¿estáis listas hijas mías?

 **Todas: si**

Cecilia: pues que así sea

Elizabeth: Cristal ¿juras portar el collar asta que la siguiente mujer en la familia cumpla 18 años y se convierta en adulta?

Cristal: ¡Lo juro!

Alice: ¿juras usar la suerte y u habilidad que te confiera el collar para el bien de los que te rodean?

Cristal: ¡Lo juro!

Alina: ¿juras portar con orgullo el collar de la familia?

Cristal: ¡Lo juro!

Cecilia: ¿estas lista para la responsabilidad que conlleva?

Cristal: ¡Lo estoy!

Alina: Entonces es un honor para mí entregarte el collar de la familia

Alina le colocó el collar en el cuello a Cristal y este comenzó a emitir una potente luz rosa que cubrió a Cristal y cegó a todos los presentes al verse envuelta en aquella luz Cristal cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando aquella luz dejo de cubrirla Cristal se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca donde únicamente se encontraba una mujer con un kimono rosa cerezo y cabello negro que parecía estar meditando

Cristal: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Azumi: estas en la unión entre el espacio y el tiempo soy Azumi la guardiana de la puerta del destino ¿Quién eres tu? **(ve que trae el collar)**

Azumi: ¡MI COLLAR! ¿DE DONDE LO AS SACADO?

Cristal: ¡ESPERA ESTE ES TU COLLAR!

Azumi: ¡SI! ¿Y COMO ES QUE LO TRAES TU?

Cristal: ¿entonces tú eres mi ancestra Azumi?

Azumi: espera ¡yo tengo descendencia!

Cristal: si en mi familia cada vez que una mujer cumple 18 años le entregan el collar

Azumi: entiendo

Cristal: sucede que hoy me entregaron el collar

Azumi: entonces la ceremonia esta hecha ¿verdad?

Cristal: si pero mi abuela no me dijo que pasaba esto

Azumi: Eso es porque el collar ha escuchado tu deseo

Cristal: ¿mi deseo?

Azumi: si querida tu deseo ¿deseas cambiar el destino de alguien? ¿No es así?

Cristal: si

Azumi: solo te hare esta pregunta ¿Por qué motivo quieres cambiar el destino de esa persona?

Cristal: veras yo quería a esa persona era como alguien de mi familia

Y yo vi a esa persona muerta

Azumi: ¡COMO!

Cristal: **-comienza a lagrimear-** y lo peor es que esa persona murió por defenderme a mi

Azumi: entiendo así que ese es tu deseo te devolveré a tu plano y te enseñare a usar el collar solo tienes que llamarme y yo apareceré ¿entendiste?

Cristal: si

Azumi: por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cristal: me llamo Cristal Rose

Azumi: muy bien nos vemos luego Cristal - **la envuelve con luz-**

Al desaparecer la luz Cristal reaparece en el salón y decide disfrutar de su fiesta

Amy: hermana ¿Dónde estabas?

Cristal: en el baño

 **Miss:** **adiós** **y** **dejen** **reviews por cierto me dado cuenta de que los reviews me inspiran y precisamente por eso me tarde tanto en actualizar por falta de inspiración. No se preocupen lo de Spencer y Amy aparecerá en próximo capitulo. :3**


	7. Confesiones y entrenamiento

Capitulo 6: declaraciones y entrenamiento

 **Todos se divirtieron y disfrutaron un montón ya a la media noche Spencer se atrevió a hablar puesto que asta ahora se había mantenido callado de verdad la entrada del clan ceremonial lo había dejado sin aliento.**

Spencer: Amy te ves bien con ese vestido ¿puedo tomarte una foto para el álbum?

Amy: por supuesto que si (QUIERE UNA FOTO MIA)

Spencer: quédate quieta **-saca su cámara y le toma una foto-** listo

Amy: ¿puedo verla?

Spencer: por supuesto

Amy: vayaSpencer eres buen fotógrafo

Spencer: Gracias sabes Amy te ves realmente hermosa con este vestido **-la agarra y da una vuelta-**

Amy: **-sonrojada-** Gracias

Spencer: sobre lo que te dije antes pues yo es complicado

 **Amy se dio cuenta de lo que Spencer le iba a decir y lo cayó dándole un beso en los labios**

Amy: yo también te quiero Spencer Wright

Spencer: Amy… **-La abrasa con fuerza-**

Amy: … Spencer si sigues abrazándome así me vas a sacar el aire

Spencer: lo siento

 **Mas tarde con Cristal**

Alina: no puedo creer que nuestra hermanita menor haya conseguido novio antes que nosotras

Cristal: no entiendo porque ustedes no tienen novio yo porque no quiero

Alina: tu no lo entiendes hermanita porque aun eres demasiado joven no es fácil tener hombres detrás de ti solo por esto **\- dibuja curvas alrededor de su cuerpo-**

Cristal: **-rueda los ojos-** Claroooo lo que tuuuu digas

Alice: yo solo quiero a alguien que me quiera tal como soy

Cristal: bueno ya vamos a dormir

Amy: tiene razón vamos a dormir

Alina y Alice: vamos

 **Advertencia: lime por cierto dejare link de la canción que estaba escuchando mientras escriba esto para que tengan ambientación sin mas que decir disfruten.**

 **Sueño de Cristal**

Cristal estaba en la habitación que tenia en la mansión cobra ser aprendiz de Billy tenia sus ventajas y tener una habitación en la mansión del susodicho era una de ellas estaba allí porque Spencer le había mandado un mensaje o eso era lo que ella creía porque quien más le diría: ven a la mansión hoy en la noche. Porque Billy ya no podía hacerlo pensó que tal vez el quería hablar con ella sobre Amy por cierto tener llave de dicha mansión también era una de esas ventajas así que había abierto la puerta y había entrado llego asta su habitación y dijo…

Cristal: hay cuantos recuerdos pero será mejor que busque a Spencer

Busco y busco asta el cansancio pero no lo encontró decidió retirarse a descansar después de todo hablaría con el en la mañana se coloco un camisón de seda rosado fucsia con detalles en blonda de tirantes comprado cuando tenia 15 lo vio en una vitrina y le gusto lo compro con la excusa de que era para una de sus hermanas cuando tenia 15 le quedaba flojo del pecho pero ahora que tenia 18 le quedaba perfecto incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado asta acentuaba sus pechos

Cristal: … vaya si que he crecido y pensar que este bebe estaba al 3x1 así que compre 3 uno blanco para Alina uno rojo para Alice y el rosa para mi y les dije no lo habrán asta que tuvieran 25 o se casaran lo que pase primero cuando me preguntaron por que les dije que era una sorpresa hoy que ya tienen 25 y les encantan

Cristal se había sentado en la cama encendió la tv saco una caja de pocky's que llevaba en su cartera y se puso a ver la tv cuando se h aburrió dejo la caja de pocky's en la mesita de noche apago la tv y intento dormirse pero no pudo se sentía nerviosa se sentía observada y no pudo evitar decir…

Cristal: Spencer ¿eres tú? Si esto es una broma no es divertida Spencer te voy a acusar con mí hermana

Lo que Cristal vería y oiría a continuación le helaría la sangre

Billy: hola Cristy cuanto tiempo

Cristal se había quedado atónita ahí estaba Billy parado como si nada en el marco de la puerta y ni siquiera se veía translucido y lo peor era que no traía camisa la pobre chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ala vez que perturbarse no podía reaccionar estaba en shock no pudo hacer mas que cubrirse de los pies ala cabeza

Cristal: (veo gente muerta)

Billy: ¿Qué sucede cris te sientes bien?

Cristal: … ¿Billy eres tú?

Billy: claro que soy yo joyita

Joyita era el apodo que Billy utilizaba para molestar a Cristal cosa que el no hacia mucho el no era tonto sabia que Cristal podía dejarlo sin dentadura si ella quería

Cristal: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! (SI ES EL PERO COMO)

Billy: cálmate por Dios pareciera que as visto un fantasma

Cristal: … (Qué no es obvio)

Billy se acerco a Cristal y le quito la sabana que la cubría dejando en evidencia el camisón de seda que llevaba y haciendo más evidente su sonrojo

Cristal: ¡KYA! BILLY ¿PERO QUE HACES?

Billy: algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo

Luego de haber dicho eso Billy se puso encima de Cristal y la arrincono contra la cama agarrándola por las muñecas algo muy raro estaba pasando generalmente Cristal era capaz de tirar a Billy al suelo porque ella había aprendido artes marciales pero ahora ella se sentía débil e indefensa debajo suyo lo que provoco que sus mejillas se pusieran mas calientes de lo que ya estaban y dijo….

Cristal: Billy quítate de encima

Billy: no

Cristal: (Qué es lo que quiere)

Billy: - **mira la mesita de noche-** vaya veo que te siguen gustando los pocky's **-Agarra la caja saca un pocky y se lo pone en la boca a Cristal-** esto va ser MUY divertido

Ahora si la pobre Cristal estaba muerta del miedo ya no sabia que hacer a había intentado de todo para escapar pero era imposible acto seguido Billy comenzó a comerse dicho pocky a medida que lo iba haciendo se iba acercando mas a Cristal ya no bastaba con que tuviera las mejillas calientes ahora también había comenzado temblarle el cuerpo y a sudar frio había llegado al punto de que solo un mínimo pedazo del dulce los separaba Cristal solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza para luego sentir como Billy le robaba un beso su primer beso para ser mas exactos cuando Billy se separo por la falta de aire vio bajo suyo a una Cristal con camisón muy provocativo así es Billy no se percato de lo que Cristal traía puesto acto seguido este le mordió el labio lo que provoco que Cristal esbozara un pequeño grito luego Billy aprovecho esto para meter su lengua en la boca de Cristal se separo para morderle el cuello 2 veces y ala tercera…

 **Fin del sueño de Cristal**

Cristal: ¡HAAAA! ¿PERO QUE CLASE DE SUEÑO FUE ESE? Mejor llamo a Azumi para que venga tal vez ella podría ayudarme ¡Azumi por favor ayúdame!

Cristal es envuelta en una luz blanca que la lleva a donde esta la guardiana de la puerta del destino

Azumi: ¿Cristal que sucede? te vez muy pálida querida ¿estas bien?

Cristal: oh Azumi tuve un sueño terrible eso es todo

Azumi: ¿y se puede saber que clase de sueño fue? Si no me equivoco para que te pusieras pálida debió ser algo perturbador

Cristal: mas o menos yo diría que fue algo MUY incomodo

Azumi: bueno pero me vas a decir ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Cristal: no me da mucha pena

Azumi: bueno si no vas a decirme déjame averiguarlo

Cristal: ¿Cómo?

Azumi: así **-coloca el dedo índice en la frente de cristal-** cierra los ojos por favor

Cristal: **-nerviosa-** esta bien

Cuando Azumi puso su dedo en la frente de Cristal este comenzó a emitir una luz blanca al igual que los ojos de Azumi por la mente de esta comenzaron a pasar las imagines que había visto Cristal cuando la luz se detuvo esta abrió los ojos dijo…

Azumi: bien Cristal ya puedes abrir los ojos no puedo creer que te hayas asustado solo por eso es que ¿nunca as tenido un sueño de esos antes?

Cristal: mas o menos es que es la primera vez que tengo un sueño de esos con alguien que conozco o conocía mejor dicho

Azumi: oh entiendo así que eso te puso nerviosa

Cristal: si por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? Y aun mas importante ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Azumi: oh eso es solo psicoquinesia

Cristal: ¿psicoquinesia?

Azumi: si la psicoquinesia es una habilidad psíquica que te permite leer ver y proyectar imágenes mentales tanto propias como de otras personas

Cristal: entiendo

Azumi: además de ser una de las habilidades que el collar posee

Cristal: ósea ¿Qué me puedes enseñar a usarla?

Azumi: si pero mañana ahora necesitas descansar

Cristal: pero no creo poder dormir ahora

Azumi: sigues nerviosa ¿verdad?

Cristal: si algo

Azumi: tranquila esto te ayudara **– rosea un polvo morado sobre cristal**

Cristal: Azumi no creoeste polvito me ayude…. **\- cae profundamente dormida-**

Azumi: así descansa querida mañana será un día muy especial

Azumi hiso aparecer una nube y coloco a una dormida Cristal en ella la nube llevo a Cristal asta su cama la dejo allí de manera delicada y Cristal le dio nuevamente el abrazo a Morfeo lo que quiere decir que se durmió de manera tan profunda que quien se atreviera a perturbar su sueño encontraría con una bestia furiosa por a ver perturbado el mismo

 **Al día siguiente**

Cristal: ¡buenos días hermanas!

Amy Alice y Alina: **-al unisonó-** ¡buenos días Cristal!

Alina y Alice: hermanita hoy vas entrenar con el collar ¿cierto?

Cristal: si así es ¿Por qué?

Alice y Alina: en ese caso toma **– le dan una mochila una lonchera y un termo-**

Cristal: ¿para que es todo esto?

Alina: bueno lo necesitaras los entrenamientos son duros

Cristal: bueno gracias eso creo me voy

Cristal se retiro al patio y desde allí llamo a Azumi ya en el campo de entrenamiento Azumi explico….

Azumi: bien Cristal lo primero que tienes que saber es que el collar posee muchas habilidades que solo la portadora puede usar psicoquinesia telequinesia y la telepatía y la mas importante la crononestesia etc.

Cristal: ¿crononestesia que es eso?

Azumi: la crononestesia querida es la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo

Cristal: vaya no lo sabia suena intrigante

Azumi: y lo es querida lo es

Cristal: Azumi ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Azumi: por supuesto ¿Cuál es?

Cristal: mi abuela me dijo que necesito alguien que tenga conexión sanguínea con la persona elegida la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Azumi: bueno te lo explicare cambiar el destino de una persona requiere cambios en el espacio tiempo y esos cambios veces pueden ser muy bruscos los seres con conexión sanguínea ala persona elegida son como anclas que hacen que la portadora mantenga conexión con su línea espaciotemporal

Cristal: entiendo

Azumi: bueno ya no se diga más ¡A ENTRENAR!

Cristal: ¡SI!

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Cristal Azumi estaba orgullosa de lo rápido que aprendía Cristal tanto que aprendió en cuatro meses lo que a una portadora le toma un año Cristal ya estaba lista para viajar a los seis meses solo había un pequeño problema y ese era…

Cristal: Azumi ¿segura que debo decírselo a Spencer?

Azumi: si quieres que te ayude me temo que si

Cristal: ¿pero como se lo digo? Si le digo la verdad me va tachar de loca

Azumi: eso déjamelo a mi

Mientras Azumi pensaba en una estrategia para convencer a Spencer cristal se veía sumida en sus pensamientos

 **Flash back**

Amy: Y TODAVIA LO NIEGAS TU ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE BILLY TU PODRAS ENGAÑAR A LOS DEMAS E INCLUSO A TI MISMA PERO A MI NO

 **Fin del flash back**

Cristal: será cierto lo que dijo Amy **–suspira-** bueno creo que es mejor no saberlo

En eso Cristal comenzó a cantar la canción que canta cuando se siente mal **dejare un link para los que quieren oír la canción la letra original esta en ingles pero pondré la letra en español**

 _Está un poco borroso_  
 _cómo empezó todo esto._  
 _Ni siquiera sé_  
 _qué es lo que pretendías._  
 _Pensé que eras guapo_  
 _y que podrías ponerme celosa,_  
 _así que lo sofoqué, lo sofoqué_  
 _Lo siguiente que sé_  
 _es que estoy en un hotel contigo._  
 _Hablabas con profundidad,_  
 _como si fuera un loco amor para ti,_  
 _querías mi corazón,_  
 _pero a mí solo me gustaban tus tatuajes._  
 _Lo sofoqué, entonces lo sofoqué._

 _Y ahora, no lo entiendo,_  
 _tú no juegas con el amor,_  
 _juegas con la verdad,_  
 _y sé que no debería decirlo,_  
 _pero mi corazón no entiende,_  
 _por qué te tengo en la cabeza._

 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza..._  
 _Pero mi corazón no entiende,_  
 _por qué te tengo en la cabeza..._

 _Siempre oigo, siempre les oigo hablar,_  
 _hablar de una chica, una chica con dinero._  
 _Diciendo que te hice daño, pero todavía no lo entiendo,_  
 _tú no me querías, no, no de verdad._  
 _Espera... me podrías haber gustado,_  
 _apuesto, apuesto a que es por eso por lo que_  
 _sigo pensando en ti._  
 _Es una lástima -lástima-_  
 _tú dijiste que yo era buena,_  
 _así que lo sofoqué, lo sofoqué._

 _Y ahora, no lo entiendo,_  
 _tú no juegas con el amor,_  
 _juegas con la verdad,_  
 _y sé que no debería decirlo,_  
 _pero mi corazón no entiende,_  
 _por qué te tengo en la cabeza._

 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza..._  
 _pero mi corazón no lo entiende._  
 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza,_  
 _te crees que conoces a alguien._  
 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza,_  
 _te crees que conoces a alguien._  
 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza,_  
 _te crees que conoces a alguien._  
 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza._

 _Te has colocado en un lugar peligroso,_  
 _porque los dos tenemos el miedo,_  
 _el miedo a estar solos._

 _Y todavía no lo entiendo,_  
 _tú no juegas con el amor,_  
 _juegas con la verdad,_  
 _y mi corazón no entiende..._  
 _por qué te tengo en la cabeza._

 _Te crees que conoces a alguien._  
 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza._  
 _Te crees que conoces a alguien._  
 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza._  
 _Te crees que conoces a alguien._  
 _Por qué te tengo en la cabeza._  
 _Pero mi corazón no lo entiende._

Cristal termino de cantar respiro profundo y dijo…

Cristal: bueno mañana será un día largo mejor me voy descansar

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Miss: Bueno chic s lamento la súper tardanza pero no tenia idea de cómo acoplar el capitulo y perdonen si el lime me quedo como dicen los españoles muy cutre pero es la primer vez que escribo algo así espero comprendan otra cosa mas cuando vean estos () significa lo que el personaje piensa y cuando vean este – es lo que el personaje hace sin mas que decir adiós nos vemos la próxima y dejen reviews**


	8. Explicaciones y cosas random

Extra: explicaciones y cosas random

Miss: bueno he aquí unas cosas que se me ocurrieron mientras pensaba que no tienen relación con la historia pero serán pequeñas explicaciones de ciertas cosas

1: el sueño de Cristal

Me base en un sueño/pesadilla que tuve solo que en vez de Billy era un vampiro y en vez de ser Cristal era yo

Billy y Cristal: cof cof a alguien le afecto ver diabolic lovers cof

Miss: ¡SILENCIO!

2: la relación entre Spencer y Amy

Originalmente yo no pensaba juntarlos pero perdí una apuesta con una amiga y me dijo que los juntara era eso o ver rule 34 de los caballeros del zodiaco y preferí juntar a Spencer con Amy a terminar con la poca infancia que me queda

Spencer: ¿existe rule 34 de saint seiya? 0_0

Miss: según internet si D:

Amy: la gente ya no halla que inventar ¬¬u

3: mr. Kit

En que me base para crear lo de la cabeza del gato simple en la canción rotten girl grotesque romance o también conocida como chica podrida romance grotesco me puse a pensar ¿como demuestro que Geraldine esta LOCA? y se me paso por la mente esa canción la canción dice deje un pequeño detalle en tu puerta justo en la calle la cabeza de un pequeño gato pues de ellos eres amante innato

Amy: ¿Quién escribió semejante locura? O_O

Miss: un japonés ¬¬

Amy: esa es suficiente información para mí

4: porque le di a Cristal hermanas y no hermanos

Es simple yo tengo dos hermanos y una hermana mayores y de ellos solamente mi hermana esta en contacto conmigo mis hermanos ni me voltean a ver T.T

Alina: al menos tienes a tu hermana

Alice: si ella tiene razón

Miss: es que no ven que me duele que me ignoren T.T

5: ¿Cristal tiene padre?

Si tiene pero he decidido no involucrarlo al menos no en esta historia

Elizabeth: Por mi esta bien

Billy: TODOS secundamos esa moción señora Elizabeth

Cristal: exacto

6: ¿Por qué no le puse yaoi a la historia?

Es simple mi cerebro no esta listo todavía para escribir algo así apenas pude con el romance y lime escribir yaoi en estos momentos me provocaría un colapso nervioso

Cristal: que dramática ¬¬u

Miss: claro como tu no eres la que escribe U.U

7: porque puse la canción on my mind de Ellie Goulding

Porque quería una canción que retratara lo confundida que se siente Cristal sobre a lo que se enfrentara y esa canción me pareció perfecta

Billy y Cristal: MISS

Miss: ¿Qué pasa?

Cristal: ¿nos dejas cantar la canción goodbye de TryHardNinja y DA games en la historia?

Billy: por favor

Miss: esta bien pero tendrán que esperar a que reviva Billy ¿OK?

Cristal y Billy: OK

Cristal: yo pido ser Try

Billy: ¿Por qué yo debo ser DA games y tu Try?

Cristal: porque yo no tengo ese alcance que tu tienes para ser DA

Billy: OK

8: en que me base para crear a Alice y Alina

Dos palabras gemelos Italia

9: ¿de donde vino la idea de revivir a Billy?

Esa es un poco personal pero lo dire yo perdí a uno de mis hermanos ¿se recuerdan que dije que tenia dos hermanos? Pues originalmente eran tres lo perdí a causa de una bala UNA MALDITA BALA por eso se el dolor que deben pasar su familia sus amigos etc. Y porque si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de revivirlo lo haría pero como dicen por ahí el hubiera no existe

10: ¿les mostrare la manera en que según yo murió Billy?

Si lo hare pero tendrán que esperar

Cristal: QUE MALA U.U

Amy: YO QUERIA SABER TTOTT

Miss: tranquillas la espera no será mucha

11: ¿algún día escribiré ectofeature?

Cuando mi psiquis este preparada

Billy: GLUP espero eso no sea pronto Q.Q

Cristal: JIJIJIJI al parecer alguien tiene miedo de lo que Miss sea capaz de hacer

12: ¿acabare con Geraldine?

Miss: esa loca terminara como yo quiera que termine aunque acepto sugerencias :3

Geraldine: OH SHIT OMO

 **Sayonara**


	9. Decisiones comienza el viaje

Capitulo 7: decisiones comienza el viaje

Esa noche Cristal se durmió con una extraña sensación sentía pesado el corazón como con la sensación de que pronto tendría que afrontar su pasado

Cristal: tranquilo bro yo arreglare todo este lio

 **Esa misma noche**

Azumi: Spencer… Spencer Wright DESPIERTA

Spencer: … mami no quiero ir a clases

Azumi: … DESPIERTA BAKA DESPIERTA **– lo sacude con fuerza –**

Spencer: … ¿Qué cara…? ¡QUIEN ERES!

Azumi: yo soy Azumi guardiana del espacio tiempo tu debes ser Spencer Wright ¿no?

Spencer: si soy yo

Azumi: bien en ese caso tengo una pregunta para ti ¿conoces a Cristal Rose?

Spencer: a Cristal si somos amigos ¿Por qué? ¡!... ¿NO LE HICISTE DAÑO VERDAD?

Azumi: ¿Qué? NO tengo un mensaje de ella para ti

Spencer: ¿un mensaje? ¿Cuál es?

Azumi: bueno toma mano y lo sabrás **– le extiende la mano –**

Spencer: uf esta bien /si quieres saber algo averígualo tu mismo/

Al tomar la mano de Azumi fueron tele transportados a un lugar donde solo se podía ver luz blanca frente a ellos lo único que se comenzó a distinguir fue una bola de cristal que se hallaba en un pilar de mármol y una puerta plateada la cual era de dimensiones bastante grandes

Spencer: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Azumi: esta es la habitación de los sueños en este lugar yo puedo contactar personas atreves de los sueños e incluso ver sus mas grandes anhelos

Spencer: … Y TENIENDO ESTE SITIO AUN ASÍ ME DESPERTASTE

Azumi: oh querido es que aun no lo as entendió

Spencer: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Azumi: yo desperté tu mente mas no tu cuerpo en otras palabras estas teniendo un viaje astral

Spencer: oh entiendo

Spencer no sabía mucho de eso pero tenia una vaga idea de ello

Azumi: la razón por la que te traje aquí fue para decirte lo que Cristal no es capaz de decir

Dicho esto Azumi hiso bajar la bola de cristal y en ella apareció la imagen de Cristal dormida

Azumi: bola de cristal permíteme ver lo que otros no ven muéstrame el anhelo de la persona que porta la joya de los anhelos

En ese momento apareció la imagen de la conversación que tuvo Cristal con Azumi una vez Cristal hubo terminado su entrenamiento

Cristal: Azumi ¿segura que debo decírselo a Spencer?

Azumi: si quieres que te ayude me temo que si

Cristal: ¿pero como se lo digo? Si le digo la verdad me va a tachar de loca

Azumi: eso déjamelo a mi

Luego de que terminara la conversación la bola se apago volvió a su puesto y Azumi dijo…

Azumi: es por eso que te traje aquí para decirte la verdad Cristal ha tomado la decisión de revivir a Billy

Spencer: ¡¿Qué?! ¿No se puede revivir a los muertos verdad?

Azumi: si posees un objeto poderoso como el collar que Cristal lleva en su cuello si pero ella necesita la ayuda de alguien con conexión sanguínea con la persona a quien ella decida revivir ella necesita tu ayuda Spencer la pregunta es ¿tu estas dispuesto a dársela?

Spencer: como se que esto no es mentira

Azumi: simple el collar solo despierta ante el deseo ferviente y escondido de la sangre de mi linaje pero solo aquellos que posean un alma capaz de soportar la responsabilidad que conlleva esconder tal deseo son aquellos que lograran despertar dicho poder y el collar a elegido a Cristal

Spencer: ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

Azumi: toma este reloj Spencer tu serás el que la guie en las corrientes temporales

Spencer: pero Azumi ¿no puedes guiarla tu?

Azumi: lamentablemente querido una vez que el collar elige a su portadora la puerta del tiempo se sella para mi solo el guía y la portadora pueden entrar

Spencer: ¿al menos me enseñaras a usarlo?

Azumi: por supuesto

Spencer: ¿ahora?

Azumi: me temo que no querido ahora necesitas descansar así que devolveré tu alma a tu cuerpo cierra los ojos

Spencer: OK

Al Spencer cerrar sus ojos una luz le rodeo devolviendo su alma a su cuerpo y despertando de golpe

Spencer: ¡Azumi! Wow ¿Ese fue un sueño?

Azumi: no querido no lo fue

Spencer: ¡¿Azumi?!

Azumi: ¿Qué?

Spencer: ¿Cómo puedo contactarte?

Azumi: llama grita si me necesitas /cof cof referencia cof/

Spencer: ¿ok?

Azumi: nos vemos luego

Ahora Spencer tenia que hablar con Cristal ella era la única que podía aclarar todo el lio que se había armado en su cabeza

 **Al día siguiente**

Spencer iba lo mas rápido que podía a la casa de Cristal tenia que hablar con ella si o si

Spencer: CRISTAL

Cristal: ¿Qué pasa Spencer?

Spencer: necesito hablar contigo es importante

Cristal: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo en lo pueda ayudarte?

Spencer: anoche Azumi fue a visitarme

Cristal: ¿Azumi? oh… entonces ya lo sabes

Spencer: si pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Cristal: - **sonríe –** ya lo estas haciendo Spencer

Spencer: ¿en serio? ¿Cómo?

Cristal: aceptado guiarme estas haciendo mucho

Spencer: ¿en verdad?

Cristal: por supuesto n.n

Spencer: oye cris ¿algún día me contaras como se conocieron tu y Billy?

Cristal: claro pero primero tienes que recibir tu entrenamiento ¿entendido?

Spencer: ok estaré listo para ello

 **Tiempo después**

Spencer había recibido su entrenamiento por parte de Azumi a esta le sorprendió la rapidez con la que aprendió dado que según ella el reloj era mas difícil de manejar que el collar

Azumi: vaya que me sorprendes joven Wright ahora que has completado tu entrenamiento supongo que se tomaran un pequeño descanso

Cristal: así es maestra ahora Spencer lo prometido es deuda te contare la historia de cómo nos conocimos Billy y yo

Spencer: bien

Cristal: Todo comenzó mucho tiempo atrás yo solo tenia 7 años de edad en aquellos tiempos viví tantos tiernos momentos pero hay uno que no podre olvidar mi padre me había enseñado a tocar el piano pero cuando el desapareció yo no me sentía con confianza para volver a tocar… hasta que

 **Flash back**

Era un día muy soleado y hermoso y una pequeña niña de 7 años se encontraba junto a su madre frente a la puerta de una casa bastante grande

Cristal: mami ¿segura que estamos en el lugar correcto?

Elizabeth: si cariño estoy segura que estamos en el lugar correcto **– toca la puerta –**

En ese momento una mujer muy bonita abrió la puerta era alta tenia ojos avellana y el cabello negro y si no fuera por su tono negro azulado diría que era la hermana de mi mamá

Elizabeth: ¡Elena querida cuanto tiempo!

Elena: Eliza querida vamos pasa **– la abraza –** oh esta debe ser la pequeña Cristal vamos pasen

Entramos era una casa grande y hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera mi mama se había sentado con su amiga en la enorme sala para visitas aquella mujer me ofreció dulces los cuales yo acepte luego de comérmelos con gusto ella me presento a su hijo ósea Billy yo era algo tímida por lo cual me daba algo de pena con gente desconocida pero de apoco Billy se fue ganando mi confianza

Un día encontré a Billy frente a un piano la pie se me erizo la piel al oírlo tocar con tal tranquilidad que ni siquiera notó mi presencia yo… no podía no quería tocar desde… que papa se fue al terminar de tocar Billy se volteo y me miro vio que mis ojos estaban transparentado pues estaba a punto de llorar aquella canción **/dejare el link en mi perfil/** aquella canción fue la primer canción que aprendí a tocar y esa canción me la había enseñado…papa

Billy: Cristy… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Cristal: *shif* *shif* pa…pa… *shif*

Billy: aw Cristy **– la abraza –** se que te duele ven y toca conmigo **– le extiende la mano –** vamos

Cristal: no puedo… tengo miedo… la ultima vez que toque un piano papa desapareció

Billy: confía en mi no pasara nada ¿confías en mi?

Cristal: si…

Billy me había ayudado a sentarme en el banquillo del piano con calma comenzó a guiar mis manos por aquel bello piano llego un punto que Billy ya no guiaba mis manos y tocábamos juntos aquella melancólica pero hermosa canción. Gracias a Billy perdí mi miedo años después Billy y yo hicimos una promesa ''si uno de los dos desaparece el otro ira a buscarle sin importar lo que pase''

 **Fin del flash back**

Cristal: y esa es la historia de cómo Billy y yo nos hicimos amigos

Spencer: wow vaya historia

Cristal: ahora entiendes por que debo hacer esto ¿verdad?

Spencer: si

Cristal: la pregunta es ¿estas listo para esto?

Spencer: si

Cristal: pues que comience el viaje

 **Continuara… perdón por la tardanza pero aquí lo tienen**


End file.
